


Warm Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, chanyeol takes care of sehun, confusing plot if you can call it a plot, wounded sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't rare for Sehun to walk back home bloody and tired, however it was rare for Chanyeol to be up and stare at him with unreadable expression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> since sehun's ig/weibo update, i needed to write blooded/wounded sehun, don't ask why idk lol this won't have heavy angst, fighting or smth, it'll be just short oneshot of how chanyeol takes care of sehun and loves him ;p (typos/grammar mistakes as always lol)

Sehun hissed from the itching pain he felt on his cheekbones, his knuckles and on every bare wound he had on his body. Walking under the heavy rain, wasn't his brightest idea, he had to admit that, but he couldn't let himself be even later than he was now. Although he knew it was late, passing midnight, maybe it was close to three in the morning, he hoped it was not near five or even worse six. Around that early his lover was waking up, taking shower and preparing breakfast for both of them, even when he knew that Sehun wouldn't be up anytime soon.

A lover Sehun would never change or let go no matter what, Sehun knew that Chanyeol could get angry, hurt and even slightly broken from the way their relationship was, but he had always been there for Sehun. Maybe Chanyeol wasn't vocal about his thoughts all the time, maybe he knew that Sehun would never understand or he would pretend that he didn't understand but he was always preparing food, clean clothes and left a lovely notes for Sehun, once he's awake to notice them and feel that he was loved, taken care of. One of the reasons why Sehun hoped that Chanyeol wouldn't be awake, he didn't deserve to see Sehun like this, so weak, so wounded, so pathetic.

Sehun really hoped that Chanyeol was asleep, hopefully deeply and peacefully, this way he didn't have to explain himself, neither could he see the sad look on Chanyeol's face when he could recognize how some of the deeper wound would be scars once they're healed, reminding Sehun the path he had taken years ago, when he was even more reckless than he was now, when he was desperate to keep them save. Even now, Sehun couldn't explain how brave he was back in time when he decided that he would be a fighter, boxer, serial killer, boy for everything. If he had to make the choice now, he wondered if he would stood up so confidently ahead. Maybe he would, maybe not, he couldn't say.

He still remembered how eighteen years old Sehun was scared that he had lost Chanyeol, he would never forget how Chanyeol's face was bloody, how he was barely breathing or how Chanyeol's hair was in the grip of a man with evil face. Sehun was the reason why both were beaten and on the floor then, Sehun would never forgive himself. He was so reckless back then to steal a car, since he had just taken his driving license and he wished to show himself off, he was from poor family, stealing wasn't foreign but still was not accepted. He had taken the car, drove to Chanyeol, his boyfriend of one year back then, and took him for a ride.

The ride was pleasant, until he didn't notice that they were followed and although he was actually good in driving, he was not familiar with the streets and he was still a young driver, someone who could make mistake easily from the mere panic, and he did. He panicked, he had crashed the car and after that he had let the hell open for himself and Chanyeol. The man who owned the car was someone dangerous, someone with power and many bad connections. He had said that either he kills them both now, or one of the two would work for him for as long as he wanted.

And Sehun was the first to jump into the deal, he was ready to lose his life but let Chanyeol be out of it. Knowing that Chanyeol's family was clearly richer than his, Chanyeol wanted to study music and was already studying business in university, Sehun wanted all of these dreams Chanyeol had to happen. Especially because he didn't have a dream on his own except having Chanyeol by his side. He was brave and desperate. The man, who was later known as one of main heads working in the mafia, had become his boss and Sehun was his boy for everything for years since then.

But for now, he had to move ahead, he had to reach home and take off the dirty clothes, take a shower, he couldn't help but shiver from the thought of the hot water touching his wounds. Chuckling to himself, he wondered if he could walk back home at all. The rain was too heavy, too strong and it was hitting his body with a force making Sehun keep his pace slow. His clothes felt heavy, his legs were just as heavy and he couldn't help but feel how close his body was to shutting down. How close he was to letting himself down, on the dirty pavement, how nice it seemed now. Maybe lying down wouldn't hurt he thought, but shook his head. Chanyeol would expect to see him in the morning. Also Sehun couldn't let his wounds like this, some were done with a knife and as much as Sehun hoped the knife was clean, he couldn't help but think that some of the wounds would be disinfected if they were not treated right away. He needed to gulp down some alcohol too to calm his nerves.

Taking slow and painful steps, Sehun could feel how much his need to throw up his insides was growing with every heavy step he took, not to mention that even the slight sight of his building didn't help him at all. He was too gone to think over it. He wanted to be home, but the pain was making it harder task.

"You had to call me."

The voice was deep, with lack of any emotion, too familiar but too distant and Sehun stopped moving, hissing and groaning when he felt how his legs finally let go and was going to hit the ground, but strong arms prevented him from doing so. Chanyeol was just as wet as he was, he might have been out for hours, waiting for Sehun, but his expression was one which Sehun couldn't read, neither understand even the slightest thought running in his lover's head.

"My battery died." Sehun spoke quietly, he didn't know how he should approach Chanyeol, despite being together for years, in moments like this, Sehun didn't know if he would anger Chanyeol or hurt him with his words.

"Thought so, but still..." Chanyeol stopped himself from talking and maybe saying something which he shouldn't, so instead his grip around Sehun tightened and he helped them both to move closer to the building and walk back to their flat.

Sehun felt uneasy, it was a while now from the last time he got this hurt. Usually he was able to protect himself, but he had been working too much. Not to mention that he was requested more than usual, maybe because he was good in what he was doing, killing people, hurting them, making himself a criminal. So he needed a break, but a break meant that they might approach Chanyeol, and the latter wouldn't say no. Not when Sehun was injured, or simply tired. Sehun had always thought that Chanyeol had to stay away from this, Chanyeol had to keep on working in the small restaurant he had opened years ago with his sister. Chanyeol had to be happy, Chanyeol had to be beautiful and not damaged as Sehun. But maybe Chanyeol was thinking the same.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Sehun asked quietly once they were inside the building, both were grateful that the guard had turn his back to them, not that he didn't know they were coming, he was nice enough to pretend he didn't know anything.

"I was worried and tomorrow is my free day. Yura said I had to get laid and you have to make me feel as if I'm in heaven, but from the look of it, I have to be your nurse."

There was no bite in his words, but there wasn't any emotion either and Sehun stayed quiet for a while. He couldn't remember the last time he had his hands on Chanyeol's bare, sweaty skin and when was the last time Chanyeol had touched him with intimacy they should share regularly as a couple. The guilt once again was eating Sehun but he stayed quiet, what he could say, in a moment like this without sounding as an excuse. He was at fault, he had decided this way for both because he was selfish, he knew this much. Chanyeol never said anything but sometimes his look spoke more than his tongue and even now when Sehun couldn't read him, he knew Chanyeol was angry, frustrated, he might hated him, Sehun would never know for sure.

"I'm sorry." Sehun spoke once they were inside the flat, Chanyeol hummed and helped Sehun to take off his clothes, still staying quiet and not saying anything.

His eyes were on Sehun's body, slightly frowning when he noticed how many wounds Sehun had, how many new scars he had, some of which he had missed because when they made love, it was usually dark and Sehun was surprising him, but even this had happened some time ago. Sighing, he helped Sehun cleaning the wounds with the water, trying to clean Sehun's body without letting the soap to be in the wounds but in the same time, he tried to clean all the blood on his lover's body. Sighing, Sehun had leaned on the wall, forehead on the cold wall, supporting himself with his hands and let Chanyeol take care of him. He knew that he didn't have a choice of the matter anyways.

"You should stop doing this." Chanyeol finally spoke up, he had leaned on Sehun once he was sure that he had cleaned his back, he leaned to kiss Sehun's shoulder and neck, earning himself a gentle sigh.

"We both know I can't." Sehun replied tiredly and let Chanyeol to manhandle him and turn him around to clean his friend and down his legs.

"Sehun..." Chanyeol shook his head, now wasn't the time to speak about this and the future Sehun might have. Instead he leaned down and kissed Sehun, he missed how soft Sehun's lips were and how much he loved kissing them or feeling them on his body.

"You have to clean my wounds and bandage them, I don't think I can do it alone this time." Sehun sighed against his mouth when Chanyeol had moved away and put his forehead on Sehun's, letting the water fell on his face too.

"I know, I'll take care of you. Now relax, I'll clean you up."

And he kept his words, slowly he took care of Sehun's chest, then down to his torso, moving to his hips and down to the inner thighs. Chanyeol noticed that the cut on the right one was deeper but he didn't ask why Sehun earned it. In fact he didn't dare to ask about any one of the wounds. Clearly this time Sehun didn't kill anyone, it was a fight and Chanyeol was confident that Sehun had won.

Once he was sure that he had cleaned Sehun thoroughly and that the wounds were clean enough for him to see which ones needed more attention than the others, he helped Sehun to walk to their bedroom. When he helped Sehun to sit down on the bed, Chanyeol earned a loving kiss on his lips and a quiet _"thank you, I love you"_

Chanyeol smiled and replied with a deeper kiss, he was sure that he didn't need to say anything to show how much he loved Sehun and how scared he was every night that he might not be able to see Sehun ever again and sometimes he thought that he could go crazy only thinking about it.

When he moved away from Sehun, he made sure that everything looked comfortable for the latter and that the pain wasn't as much as it was moments ago, before going to the bathroom to take the first aid kit and some painkillers with a small bottle of mineral water. He knew Sehun disliked drinking the pills but with the amount of wounds he had now, Chanyeol was sure that he wasn't going to be denied.

When he walked back to the bedroom he had noticed that Sehun had pushed himself up on the bed and was currently saying in the middle of it, cross-legged, staring at his wounds and frowning. At moments like this Chanyeol found him really cute and younger than he was. But he also noticed the dark bags under Sehun's eyes, that he looked thinner than usual and too tired for Chanyeol's liking. He sighed when he walked back to Sehun and kissed his head before sitting back and started to work on Sehun's wounds.

Carefully he tried to clean them all again, still amazed how Sehun didn't let a sound no matter how he touched the wound and how much alcohol he put in some, Sehun stayed still and Chanyeol could feel Sehun's eyes on him. In other situation, this would lead to have Sehun pinned on the bed and moaning his name or the other way around but now Chanyeol knew that it was about something else. Once he cleaned Sehun's knuckles and put bandage on them, he leaned down and left a small kiss, then he moved to the other wounds.

"You have to take rest." Chanyeol spoke quietly, he knew that Sehun could hear him, but he let him have the choice if they're going to speak about this or not.

"I know, but we both know I can't do this." Sehun spoke up and chuckled. "I don't want you to get into this world too. One criminal in the family is enough."

Chanyeol felt his chest warming when Sehun spoke the word family. They were indeed acting as one, even though they were not married or had children or something which would make them be closer to the usual understanding of the family. Sehun and Chanyeol had been through a lot together and even though Chanyeol was the older, he always felt like Sehun was the one taking care of him and he wasn't sure if he was content about this anymore.

"You won't be able to keep it. We both know this too." Chanyeol looked up, stopping cleaning the wound on Sehun's inner thigh to meet his lover's eye. "What if the police finds you and put you in jail?"

"We both know I'm too good in hiding and running away, if you go out there, you'll be the one getting caught." Sehun smiled slightly and took Chanyeol's right hand then moved it up kissing the palm and chuckling. "When that happens, I don't think I'll be able to handle it, Chanyeol."

The conversation was over with this. Chanyeol had never stepped into the world Sehun started to mess with. It was a decision they had taken when Sehun decided to act as the hero. So Chanyeol had graduated, had a small business, he had a small band with which he was creating music. He wasn't sure if he could protect himself, even less acting as a murderer at some point. In fact, he wasn't sure if he could understand how Sehun stayed the same, sure he grew up, got stronger, found time to study for a while but he let it go in order to take more jobs.

Chanyeol wouldn't be able to survive and Sehun wouldn't be able to save him, if Chanyeol, by any chance, got himself in trouble. Sighing, Chanyeol stood up, finally remembering about the painkillers he had put on the nightstand, earlier when he walked into the room and his eyes fell right away on his beloved, and gave them to Sehun with the water.

"Come on, lover boy, drink this up and we have to get in bed, I'm done with all the wounds, but if I notice something bad with them, we're going in the hospital, even when I have to lie and say that abused you." 

"Don't be ridiculous, with the amount of wounds I have by now, I know nothing will go wrong with these. Come on, let me hug you. I missed you."

Chanyeol wanted to protest again, he wanted to make Sehun to open his stubborn head and understand that he was risking too much. So much that Chanyeol wasn't sure if he was ready accept it. But then he saw Sehun pleading him with is tired eyes, the way his lips curved into a gentle smile and Chanyeol knew that he couldn't say no. 

"You'll be the death of me." He chuckled but moved closer to Sehun, helped him put some shirt and boxers, because he was treating Sehun naked until now, put some clothes himself, and finally made him move up into the bed and covert both of them with the duvet.

"I love you, you know that, I want you save." Sehun mumbled tiredly against Chanyeol's chest.

"I know, I love you too. Now sleep." Chanyeol mumbled back and touched carefully the wounded left cheek Sehun had before kissing Sehun's head.

Chanyeol couldn't rest, or close his eyes, until he didn't hear how Sehun started to breathe evenly and relaxed his body. Sehun had the habit to move closer to Chanyeol and cuddle him even more when he was finally deeply asleep. So when that happened, Chanyeol knew he could rest himself. Just when they both were in bed, Chanyeol remembered that neither of them bothered to turn on Sehun's phone or put it to charge. And for once Chanyeol was glad that Sehun didn't have phone.

Tomorrow when he wake up, he would make sure that he won't turn the phone, not until Sehun was up and maybe remember alone that he should take care of his phone. Chanyeol would wake up Sehun with a kiss and maybe some teasing, a loving breakfast and warm dark coffee. They would watch something on the TV, Chanyeol decided and maybe they would go on date. Hopefully, Sehun wouldn't check his phone, he wouldn't think over his job and they could go as a couple, act as one too, because they haven't done in a while.

However, Chanyeol was surprised to be, in fact, woken up the same way as he planned for Sehun. He was kissed, touched and loved in the morning. He was worried for a while, because Sehun's wounds were too new, but Sehun's tongue made him unable to protest. He was actually happy to realize that Sehun had intentionally broken his phone and damaged his card. They knew the risk, but who would care for this, when they could finally get a freedom on their own for a while. 

A surprise came a moment later, well couple of days later, as old fashioned as the mafia can be, Sehun had been freed from the business, for reason unknown and he had a job in extremely legal business as a manager of a Economic department into a company. This of course, had come on a letter, given to them by two big and strong guys, having guns on the sides of their pants. A little bit creepy, but the happiness the couple felt when they read the letter, was enough to forget that they weren't alone and share couple of heated kisses.

Once they walked back to their flat, Chanyeol kissed Sehun deeply, pushing him on bed and for the first time in a while he was happy that Sehun's recklessness was for good.


End file.
